When the Past came back to Him
It was five in the afternoon, two months now since Mercury was accepted into the PAW Patrol. In doing so he gained two friends... but unknown to the other pups, he lost two. He was on the mountain with him that fateful day he rescued Chickaletta... but he split up from them. In a panicked effort to find them, he came across the Mayor who was panicking herself. He effectively made an end to this panic, but not his. He was reluctant to join the PAW Patrol, whether he had shown it or not, because he hadn't found his two friends yet. The point was, he hadn't seen his two friends in as many months. His two friends who were always fighting. His two friends whose only thing in common was Mercury. His two friends, that with Mercury's presence absent, might have already ripped eachother to shreds by now. He shrugged it off at first, but with each passing week, he felt a bigger urge to find them. For some reason he couldn't find himself to do so. Even if he did manage to somehow find them, what would he say? Sorry for abandoning you. He couldn't help the thought of it... So many memories torn bittersweet. There were so many tweaks about them that made him... angry? Depressed? He couldn't get his emotions all in the same box. Among these tweaks, and they're pretty interesting, they named themselves since their oldest memories were being together on the street. Mercury, Baltic, and Bravo. Bravo and Baltic were always fighting, he was pretty sure he was related to Baltic, but he could be certain. All these unique things they had between them, smashed into three, just like Mercury's emotions he kept away from the rest of the pups, just his were probably in five or six pieces. He also wanted to find them to be of help to Ryder- Mercury loved the snow. More than anything. He'd taught himself so many ways of getting along in it, when Ryder was going to do just that, he knew it all, or could very simply be more resourceful. Just like that was his story, Bravo was extremely good at repairs. He could fix anything up like new. Baltic was the same story as Bravo or Mercury, just he was good with water. All these sources of good, out of finding them. The good of Adventure Bay and that of his own mentality. Tying up loose ends. It was a shame he had lost track of them. It was a shame he doubted he'd ever find them. This whole depressing train of though occurring in the safety of his pup house. Either way, the Shame Express was halted. Light and sound filling his pup house- "PAW Patrol, to the lookout!" At Mercury's command, the pup house door opened, and he trudged out. (Scene change: PAW Patrol symbol) Mercury casually made his way out of the lookout, as for not having been called for the mission. He went over to where Marshall and Rocky, also not having been called, were playing tug o' war. "Hey guys.." He said, obviously not to receive a response. He laid down on the grass, to have Marshall fall into him. He'd only been there two months and he was used to this. "Sorry..." Marshall and Rocky told him. He found it somewhat easy to forgive them, as they were the ones he was closest to. He got up calling, "Don't worry about it," behind him. He, in gear, entered his pup house, to pop his head out the top and transform it into his vehicle. He pulled out the front, keeping his eyes ahead of him. (Scene change: PAW Patrol symbol) He took a drive around town, trying his best to convince himself it wasn't to go looking for them. The drive wasn't very boring- a half mile into Adventure Bay, he saw a figure shaded a dark grey and black facing away from the bay and the setting sun. ..Was that... him? (To be continued) Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Dogs Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories